The present invention relates to a sub-aqua breathing system that allows a person operating underwater to breathe air from a compressed air tank supported on the water surface.
There are many occasions when it is desired to operate below the water surface, for example when freeing the propellers of water craft entangled with fishing nets, lines, or weed, etc. in rivers or streams; for the inspection of vessel hulls; for the rescue of people trapped below the water surface in swimming pools, or from cars or vessels sunk in rivers or docks; or for sporting purposes.
Normally sub-aqua or ‘SCUBA’ equipment can be used in such situations but it is heavy and cumbersome to operate and difficult to manoeuvre whilst wearing. ‘SCUBA’ equipment also takes some time to get ready for use and/or put on and this can be a serious problem in, for example, an emergency situation.
Recently there have been developments in which floating members, similar to large life buoys or rubber dinghies, are used to support a petrol engine or, batteries and an electric motor, which drive an air pump to feed a hose, possibly via an air receiver, with a mouthpiece regulator at the remote end of the hose. Such devices are cumbersome, heavy to transport, difficult to maintain and are expensive.